


A Wedding, a Bed, and a Bath

by GingerSpice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles, Everyone Is Alive, Fluffy Smut, Hale Pack is still dead, M/M, One Shot, Sexy Times, Wedding, Wedding Night, Wedding Night Sex, Well - Freeform, anal penetration, big bed, bubble baths, minor fingerfucking, renovated Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSpice/pseuds/GingerSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are getting married, and the Hale House has been renovated by a very generous Lydia (and Pack).  A huge bed and bath means all the happiness in the world (and very, very good sex).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding, a Bed, and a Bath

The pack has been working for months to get the Hale House fully renovated and complete in time for Stiles and Derek's wedding. It was their wedding gift to the couple--a project suggested by Lydia, who was top girl over the entire project, picking out paint and furniture and the perfect living room. It had taken for-freaking-ever, and Stiles and Derek's wedding was only two days away. The only thing Lydia had let Derek have total control over was the bed in the master bedroom (and she had even let him argue with her over some of the things in the rest of the house, but Lydia always got what she wanted anyways). And she had to admit, the bed looked amazing. But her own personal gift to the couple was the giant jacuzzi bath in the master bathroom, fully stocked with everything the lovely new couple would need, including Stiles' favorite--bubble bath mixture.

The ceremony was perfect. Simple, elegant, and full of happy smiles and happy tears as each man said their vows and exchanged rings.

"I promise to care for and hold you, to love and cherish you, to seek out happiness with you, every day for the rest of our lives, as we live together and look to each other for guidance. I swear that I will protect you as you protect me, and preserve our peace in this marriage."

The ceremony went off without a hitch, and no one noticed when the couple slipped out halfway through the reception (though the pack definitely noticed when they came back, hair mussed and color high in their cheeks, the smell of sex and happiness following them like a beacon to a werewolf nose. 

The rest of the night passed with a blur, and eventually Stiles and Derek were stepping into their fully refurnished, renovated house, Derek with his head buried in Stiles' neck, nipping and licking and scenting the man who would be drowning in his scent soon, as Stiles tried to unlock the door. 

"Jesus, Derek, that's completely counter productive to getting into bed." Stiles grinned, pushing the door open and pulling Derek inside by his tie. As Derek tried to reach out to Stiles, and pull him in for another kiss, Stiles stepped back a step, sliding off his jacket and throwing it onto the back of the overstuffed loveseat, a rakish grin on his face. 

"I want a bath, first. Lydia said there was a surprise in it for us."

Derek growled, eyes darkening as he watched Stiles loosen his tie and start unbuttoning his shirt. 

He followed his new husband upstairs, to the bedroom, shucking his own jacket and shoes.

Stiles teasingly unbuttoned his pants just as the pair reached the door to the bedroom, and Derek couldn't resist pushing Stiles back against the door, ravishing Stiles' mouth and neck with deep kisses and bites quickly soothed with a warm tongue laving over the bruised skin. Stiles was going to have some impressive hickies in the morning.

"Derek, you are going to let me have that bath." Stiles tried to say--but his brain didn't quite connect to his mouth correctly, and all he could manage was gasping out Derek's name as Derek attacked his neck. 

Derek let up long enough for Stiles to get the door open and they both stumbled back, fighting to remove the rest of their clothing. Stiles froze, his mouth dropping open as he took in the massive bed taking up space in the bedroom. 

"Oh my god, Derek, this bed is amazing." 

Derek smiled slightly, letting his eyes run over the carved headboard and comfortable blankets, leaning slightly against Stiles.

"It's a bit like my parents bed. Same carving--different wood, though, and staining. It reminds me of them." Derek's voice was quiet and rough, and Stiles could see a small smile playing across his husbands lips. 

"It's beautiful." And it was--the carving was a pair of wolves, curled around each other, watching with protecting eyes over the bed.

"Glad you like it." Derek said, pushing Stiles forward, onto the bed. Stiles flipped himself over, teasingly running a finger down Derek's bare chest, tracing his muscles.

Derek captured Stiles wandering hand with one of his own, pinning it above Stiles' head along and gave Stiles' other hand the same treatment. Stiles arched up, pressing his chest to Derek's as Derek leaned down for another deep kiss. Derek shuddered, holding Stiles' hands in place with one of his own and reaching down to encircle both their cocks, making sure not to tug too tightly, without lube to smooth the way, bringing Stiles to a whining, shuddering mess below him.

Four years, starting the day Stiles turned 18, and Derek could still make Stiles beg within minutes--and Stiles could do the same to Derek. Derek released their cocks, giving Stiles a brief respite as he reached for the lube that one of the pack (probably Erica and Boyd) had placed on the nightstand. He got the cap open easily, and coated two of his fingers, placing the bottle to the side before reaching down to circle Stiles' tight hole, his eyes on Stiles' face as the younger man fought for breath while pushing down on Derek's fingers, desperate for some form of penetration. Derek slowly stretched Stiles open until the man was once again a quivering mess below him before reaching for the lube once more to slick himself up.

"Please, Derek. Need it. Need you. Now." Stiles whined, feeling his hole clench on air. Derek grinned, showing off his teeth, before leaning down to capture Stiles' mouth again as he lined up his cock with Stiles' entrance. He pushed in, pulling back from their kiss to watch Stiles' face go slack with the sudden pleasure of being penetrated. He paused, letting Stiles adjust to being stretched around Derek's dick.

"Derek. If you don't start moving, I swear I'm going to get myself off and then go take a bath right now." Stiles gritted out, panting out harsh breaths as he tried to shift his hips and force Derek to move. Derek let out a low, wrecked chuckle, and started rolling his hips, escalating to harsh thrusts as Stiles gasped out Derek's name.

"God, Derek, love, don't stop." Stiles managed to gasp, moving his hips to meet Derek's thrusts and mewling when Derek's cock hit his prostate, making Derek draw in a ragged breath as Stiles clenched around his girth. 

"Stiles, shit, you're beautiful." Derek grunted, managing to brush Stiles' prostate on almost every new thrust, and it was only a matter of minutes before Stiles was coming, and his instinctive clenching made Derek follow just a few thrusts after.

Derek slid out of Stiles, grunting at the loss, and pushed himself to his side, cuddling close to his husband. They lay quietly for a few more minutes, before Stiles started moving to get up and Derek grumbled. 

"Hey, we had our fun, now I want more fun and a bath." Stiles said, smiling softly and leaning down to kiss Derek's forehead. 

"Fine." Derek said, staying still just a bit longer to watch Stiles get up and walk to the door to the bathroom, Derek's come sliding down Stiles' thighs. Derek shuddered as a warm, possessive feeling flooded his system, and he slipped off the bed to follow his husband. Stiles was standing in the middle of the floor, disregarding the sticky fluid leaking from his hole as he took in the giant tub with a large smile on his face. He didn't even flinch as Derek came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Stiles' middle and mouthing at the skin of Stiles' earlobes. 

"Let's get this party started!" Stiles said, clapping his hands together before turning to give Derek a quick peck on the lips. He turned on the bath tub as Derek glanced at the bottles on the lip of it, and smiled when he read one of the labels. Without saying anything, he picked the bottle up and showed it to Stiles, who let out an ecstatic yelp before making grabby hands towards it, and when Derek handed it to him he dumped a very generous amount into the running water. 

The bathroom filled with the natural, woody scent of the bubble bath and Stiles turned back to Derek, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and kissing his husband softly, smiling into the kiss when Derek's hands rested themselves on Stiles' hips and reciprocated, filling the air with the scent of contentment and heady arousal. When the bath was near full, Derek pulled away with a smile and tugged Stiles with him as he walked towards the bath, stepping over the edge with careful balance and sitting, before allowing Stiles to slip into the bubbly, comfortably hot water and into the v of Derek's legs.

They sat there for a while, slowly washing each other and basking in the after-glow of both their marriage and the fantastic sex.

"I love you." Derek said quietly, as Stiles settled himself against Derek once more, having finished bathing each other and simply content to bask in the warmth of both scent, water, and content.

"I love you too." Stiles replied, turning his head to meet Derek's lips with his own again.

They emerged from the bath after many more lazy kisses and exchanged more gentle touches as they dried each other off, gentle chuckles and smiles and more kisses as they tumbled into bed, tangling themselves together under the covers until it was impossible to see where one ended, and the other began.


End file.
